


Not Going Back

by ArturoSavinni



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArturoSavinni/pseuds/ArturoSavinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jason's mind is its own worst enemy and sometimes, he allows Bruce to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Back

_Jason makes small noises of distress as he twists and turns. His muscles tense, and he gasps for air. There isn’t enough. It’s too dark and he’s never escaping this coffin. Even if he does, there’s still the mounds of dirt to break through. He’s trapped. Suffocating. Left alone to rot, to fend for himself and he’s not enough. He's forced to give up. It's useless._

_So he does, at least until there’s a hand on his shoulder. A warm, large and familiar hand, attempting to call him back. “Jay._ ”

The last vestiges of slumber ebb away from Bruce, stirring him. When he opens his eyes, he’s still met with darkness. He blinks a few times and reaches out beside him, searching for the other soul that is currently sharing his bed.

Bruce gets his hand slapped away, and it makes him frown. He tries again. “Jason.” This time the restless body stops, though the younger man’s breath is still laboured and static. Bruce’s eyebrows knit together and he lets a hand rest over Jason’s arm. His actions are rejected again when Jason turns away, grunting in annoyance. Bruce lets out a short sigh.

“Knock it off, ya big boob.”

That makes the older man blink, and the corner of his mouth twitches, until he lets out a low, rumbling chuckle. Jason turns back around to face him after a moment, though he can only make out his silhouette.

“I’m fine.” Jason says quietly.

The elder man shifts and wraps his arms around the younger man, ( _the boy_ ). This time, Jason lets him. He allows himself to be surrounded by the vastness of his former mentor, to drown in the heat of his body. It's not that he needs the comfort, because he _doesn't_. Really, he doesn't. If he says it enough, it'll become true right? No, it's just that it's cold on the other side of the bed, that's all.

Honestly, they don’t ever talk about the time spent apart. At least, not really. Not candidly. Only in anger and spite are accidental glimpses and slip-ups shared between them. They’re both too scared of what it would do if every ugly truth was stripped from their bodies. Everything could crumble back into the dirt Jason dug himself out of, plunge right back into a pit of darkness, with no hope of getting back out. The thought of having no chance to mend the torn and frayed bonds is far too terrifying. So even in moments like this, when they both know just what Jason was dreaming of moments prior, they remain silent.

Jason shifts but he doesn’t quite move away, though he’s still not wrapping his own arms around Bruce, but somehow the distance seems less grand. Maybe the sheared threads are binding back together. Perhaps even twisting into something new with the potential to be stronger and longer lasting. They aren't a perfect meld, not even close, but that's no reason to give in to fear, and to let hope dwindle into nothing. If they both let down their walls, they might actually find they can grow into something far more beautiful than they were before.

It’s still dark in the room, with the curtains closed, and no sign of daylight to creep into the room for at least a couple more hours. However, somehow things seem just a little bit brighter, like maybe if they dared to look at each other, they would be able to see through the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to assume this was for my friend Teal, cause all fics of this ship usually are...


End file.
